Losing your Soul (Updated)
by groovydylan1010
Summary: A very short story on a Riolu with nothing left in life. - If you want me to make this a chapter story then I will! I need at least 2 reviews. - (Romance - Hurt) Made the story longer. One more review and then I shall decide to continue the story in chapters!


**A sad story. If it is good enough, I could turn it into a multi-chapter story. Nothing else to say.**

* * *

Riolu was a boy without a life. He had no family, nor did he have any friends to support him. He still went to a school with other pokemon, though. He walked home every single day, but with something in his hand. Other pokemon have seen it; and say it looked like a riolu doll. His face was always shadowed, so his emotion was unknown. When it snowed, or rained, he still had to walk home in it.

Speaking of home, It wasn't really one. It was a cardboard box on the street, by a pond. They say he finally made a friend...and a year later lost that friend. On the news, his only friend is shown dead. Another fellow riolu. Only one pokemon knew how it started, and how it ended. He ended up saving the whole pokemon world, but at the cost of the fellow riolu's life. But...what happened after? Only one pokemon knows. This pokemon, was riolu himself. I...I am a riolu...and my name is soul. Or thats what they call me. But...Whats my real name?

* * *

He walked down the street. He wondered why they didn't understand him. His life. His...depression. Tears strolled down his face, the red streetlights making it look like blood. He looked up at the moon, praying to arceus. "Th...things..alw..ways...g.. ...better..." The lone riolu murmured. "R..right?" His pleads were met by silence, and the whisk of the chilly wind. He sat down on a bench, hugging his riolu doll. It was the only thing left of him. His spirit was melted away, and he was no more. He was alive, physically yes. But inside, he was broken. A broken machine, almost impossible to put back together. Either that, or he had all the wrong pieces. All the wrong answers.

He finally stood up, and walked down the street farther away, away from the place called school. Where you were supposed to be loved. And closer, closer to the place he called home. To the world, it was a normal cardboard box. To riolu, it was his home. His birthplace. No one would take it away from him. Not a single pokemon.

He approached a large cardboard box, that one was his. He went inside, and stood at the entrance. There was a blanket and pillow, stolen food and water, and a small play table. He went and lay on the ground, feeling the cold wind embrace his fur. Putting the blanket over him, he never; not ONCE complained about his "house". He needed everything he could get, and he would not ask forever. "H..how long..will I..survive like this?" He shivered, and lay his head on the pillow. He stuffed some of the blanket up to his face, and sobbed miserably. Though his yelps of despair were loud, his cries were heard among but no one. He saw life this way, Over...and over...and over again.

-When will this ever change?- The sniffling riolu thought, and soon stopped his wailing. He closed his eyes, and let sleep take him. Like any other day, this one was lonely. And so would the next day be lonely. And the next, and the next. But he wondered; Why...why out of every pokemon on this world, why him?

* * *

He awoke to a slapping sound. Riolu's heart jumped out of his chest when he thought someone was trying to hurt him. He jumped up and screamed. Turns out, It was only pouring rain. Riolu was frozen in fear, he was trying desperately to process what just happened. His breaths were like those of a monster, and struggled to regain himself. When he calmed down, he got up and lifted his backpack. "Mom...Dad... I love you..wherever you may have passed away to..." He whispered a silent prayer, and walked out of the shelter his box provided him. The rain was coming down pretty heavily, but he had no umbrella... he could not afford one.

He started walking up the sidewalk, getting closer, closer to the place they called school, farther away, farther from his home. That was going to be the last time he ever saw his box. his only home. But he didn't know this at the time. Riolu wasn't paying attention to how slippery the sidewalk was, and fell onto his face. Riolu was probably too confident to get up, and when he tried to, he fell straight back down again. Riolu, curious; (and in pain) Sat on his bum, and his ankle was bleeding. A lot. Riolu, Still a young child, would do what any kid would do in this situation.

Cry.

Not only did riolu cry in pain, he screamed for help. But no one came. His voice was never heard- it was drowned out by the sound of the pouring rain. He couldn't get up! Did he twist his ankle too? Riolu was ready to give up screaming, until a figure appeared. "H..heeelp me!" Riolu yelped. The figure ran toward him, and soon, the figure was clear to his eyes. He could not believe it; whom stood in front of him was a female riolu.

She was carrying an umbrella, and she had green eyes, instead of riolu's normal red. She ran to him, the umbrella sheltering them both from the rain. "Dear arceus, Are you alright? Can you get up?" She asked. Riolu had never seen a nicer girl. "No.I need..help..please?" The other riolu pulled a oran berry out of its bag. "Here, eat this." She said. Riolu stared at her, he never had seen such kindness, no one ever would be like this to him. Tears ran from his eyes. "D..did I do something wrong?" The other riolu looked at him frantically. Riolu cried all of the sudden, and hugged the other riolu."Ah...a.." The other riolu didn't have a reaction. She couldn't respond. Riolu was sobbing, and screaming, he had finally found someone; and he did not want that certain someone to go away. "Shhh...Calm down..." She said, petting his back. "Just eat the berry. You'll feel a little bit better, okay?" Riolu released her.

He then looked up at the female riolu's face. Then he took the oran berry, and ate it. The female riolu watched him and murmured. "Whats your name? Mine is Rachel." Riolu looked up at her, finished with the oran berry. Would he tell her his name? Did he trust her? Riolu stared into her eyes, and said a single world. "Soul." She smiled. "soul? Thats an wonderful name!" Soul stared at her, his mouth hanging open. Like mentioned before, no one had ever shown him this pure kindness. "Anyhow, I'm new here, and I would like a friend to help me out." Soul blinked. Was..she really talking to him? She..wanted to be his friend? Soul knew if he rejected this offer, he probably would never have this chance again. He murmured, voice shaken. "O..of course..." Soul got up, and thanked Rachel. "Can..I..l..live with you?" He asked, quietly. Rachel considered this. "Don't you have a home?" She asked, a bit puzzled. Soul explaned his "Home" and his life. It took a few minutes, but Rachel finally understood.

"I,ll let you. I have three beds, because my father lives there too." Rachel said. Not that soul cared, anyways. "Rachel...thank you very much. May arceus bless your soul." He whispered. "What was that?" She said. "N..nothing." Soul murmured. "Hey..can.. I..go get something? Wait here..." Soul ran back down the street. Finally. He...had this. Arceus may have heard his pleas and blessed him with a friendly being. Tears rolled down his face as he approached his cardboard box. He went inside, taking his blanket and his riolu doll. He would never see this place again.

Soul went back out. He was going to change his life, and Rachel was going to fix what he never could; his fragile feelings, and his fragile ways. Knowing this, Soul relaxed and ran back up the street. "Soul, what ya got there?" Rachel said when he approached her. "Memories." Soul whispered. "Alright. lets go, pal." The words shook him. Pal. Friend...did they mean the same thing? He probably was getting too over excited. Soul followed her, wondering things.

This is how is began. But what happened after?

* * *

**Okay, the update for the chapter is done. I couldn't finish this last night, so I put the second half to the story. Oh well. One more REVIEW, THEN I,LL MAKE IT A MULTI CHAPTER STORY! :D Thats all for now, Bai!**


End file.
